La dinde attendra
by Wiktorila
Summary: Harry et Rogue se retrouvent coincés ensemble le soir de Noël...mais ce n'est que le début de l'histoire.


**Contrairement à ce que le résumé peut laisser penser cette OS n'est pas un Snarry !  
><strong>(je préviens au cas où vous vous attendiez à ça ^^)

**Disclaimer : **L'univers HP appartient (toujours) à JKR

**Prairing** : **HPDM **(encore)

**Rating** : **K+**

**Correctrice : **(Encore et toujours) merci à** Love Gaara of the Sand **qui a corrigé cette petite chose très vite parce que je la lui ai envoyé à la dernière minute ! mais cette fois j'ai du me débrouiller toute seule (ou presque) pour le titre.

**Note: **Voici un court OS écrit pour le concours _Huis-clos_ du site Manyfic. Je voulais le publier ici plus tôt mais ffnet n'a rien voulu savoir quand j'ai essayé et puis après j'ai oublié ! Maintenant il est là, j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture.

**- La dinde attendra -**

**24 décembre. 22h30. Résidence de Drago Malefoy.**

Harry en aurait presque ri tant la situation était ridicule. Et Ron et Hermione qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre.

Finalement un petit rire nerveux lui échappa.

- Potter, ce n'est pas le moment pour une crise d'hystérie, maugréa Severus Rogue, son compagnon d'infortune.

- Dois-je (encore) vous rappeler que si je suis ici c'est par votre faute, répondit Harry.

- Et si je suis ici _aussi_ c'est à cause de vous !

- C'est la meilleure ! je ne vais tout de même pas vous présenter des excuses parce que VOUS êtes un manche en sortilèges de fabrication d'objets magiques ! Vous devriez prendre contact avec les jumeaux Weasley qu'ils vous donnent quelques tuyaux.

- Ne m'insultez pas, Potter ! Des erreurs peuvent parfois se produire.

- La belle affaire. Et de toute façon je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous avez pu ne serait-ce que songer à faire ce que vous avez fait.

- Je me suis dit que vous mettre au vert quelques heures ne pourrait pas vous faire de mal, ironisa Rogue.

- Ça pour être vert, c'est vert, merci ! dit-il en désignant la couleur des tentures qui les entouraient.

- De la part d'un Serpentard vous vous attendiez à quoi !

- A tout sauf à passer Noël coincé avec vous dans cette situation ridicule ! s'exclama Harry en se levant, une nouvelle vague de colère montant en lui.

- Sachez que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus.

- Ah oui j'oubliais que vous étiez attendu pour dîner par une immense tablée puisqu'il est bien connu que vous avez une liste d'amis longue comme vos robes, lâcha Harry sur un ton mordant.

Tout à son amertume, il remarqua quand même - car la chose était plus que rare - que son ancien professeur de Potions s'empourpra avant de retrouver son attitude habituelle.

- Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas, Potter, cracha-t-il. Et contrairement à vous je ne prends pas un malin plaisir à faire étalage de ma vie privée en une de tous les journaux !

Harry grommela et tourna ostensiblement le dos à la chauve-souris qui lui servait de compagnie.

Il pensa alors au Terrier où il aurait déjà du se trouver. La douce atmosphère, les décorations, le brouhaha des conversations. Toute la famille Weasley réunie au grand complet autour de la table. Il se demanda une fois de plus comment autant de personnes pouvaient tenir dans la petite salle à manger. Les étreintes de Molly et d'Arthur et les sourires chaleureux de tous les autres même de Ginny.

Ginny.

Encore un éclatants échecs dans sa vie de tout les jours. A croire qu'il ne réussissait jamais les choses s'il n'était pas contraint de s'opposer à un mage noir surpuissant, à des Mangemorts ou à un monstre quelconque !

Il soupira et décida, comme souvent, de mettre cet épisode dans un coin de sa tête.

Il vit de nouveau la grande et heureuse tablée entourée d'une majorité de têtes rousses. L'imposante cheminée abritant un feu ronflant. Le souvenir de cette douce chaleur l'envahit et il se sentit bien tout à coup. Comme s'il était à des lieux de cette sombre blague et de son non moins sombre codétenu. Enfin le tendre fumet de la dinde aux marrons lui imprégna les narines et les papilles et il saliva.

- Grumblumgruigruhiii, gargouilla l'estomac de Harry.

- Quoi encore ? grogna Rogue. Ne me dites pas qu'en plus vous êtes malade. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué je n'ai pas eu le temps de songer aux commodités alors tenez-vous.

- J'ai faim, répondit Harry en se tournant enfin vers son ancien professeur.

- Pauvre petit, mangez votre poing vous garderez l'autre pour demain.

- Merci, mamie, le railla Harry.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que:

- Gruigruuiiigruuhiiiiiiiiiii.

Rogue se ratatina alors sur lui-même comme pour faire taire son estomac. De nouveau ses joues se colorèrent et le mot ''traître'' fut clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire à demi moqueur.

- J'espère qu'il vous reste un poing en réserve, professeur.

Rogue grommela.

- Vous pouvez lancer un sort d'attraction sur de la nourriture qui se trouve à l'extérieur ?

- Ne soyez pas stupide, on est enfermé de l'_extérieur_ et il n'y a pas la moindre brèche comment pourrais-je faire entrer quoi que se soit.

- Comment pourrais-je savoir que, dans cette histoire, la seule chose que vous ayez parfaitement réussit est de nous enfermer hermétiquement ici ! et d'ailleurs je constate que vous n'aviez même pas songé à me laisser quelques vivres au cas où Malefoy rentrerait à l'aube complètement ivre, s'affalerait dans un coin et ne s'apercevrait de ma présence qu'en fin d'après-midi !

- Sachez que c'était un oubli tout à fait volontaire de ma part, ricana Rogue.

Mais son petit sourire mauvais se transforma rapidement en rictus lorsque son estomac se remit à gargouiller.

Il fouilla alors dans les poches de ses longes robes noires et finit par en sortir une toute petite boîte. Il pointa sa baguette dessus.

- Inutile, la magie ne fonctionne pas ici, c'est la première chose que j'ai essayé.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le créateur de cette endroit, donc que c'est ma magie qui la façonné. J'ai tous les pouvoirs.

Une lueur d'espoir traversa les yeux de Harry.

- Faites-nous sortir dans ce cas.

- J'ai _presque_ tous les pouvoirs, marmonna Rogue comme s'il lui en coûtait de dire une chose pareille. Soyez déjà heureux que je puisse vous nourrir, poursuivit-il en agrandissant la boîte toute cabossée et en l'ouvrant. Enfin si on peut parler de nourriture.

Harry se pencha et vit un gâteau un tantinet raplapla. Le dessus était couvert d'un glaçage jaune craquelé parcouru d'une écriture grossière: _Joa yEux nOellE SeveRUsse_.

- Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry en reconnaissant les fautes et les grosses pattes de mouches.

Une bouffée de reconnaissance envers le demi-géant l'envahit: Hagrid et sa manie de fabriquer des gâteaux.

Rogue grogna en signe d'acquiescement puis coupa plusieurs parts à l'aide de sa baguette.

- A vous l'honneur.

Harry ne demanda pas son reste, il se servit et retourna s'asseoir.

C'était loin de valoir la dinde de Molly, mais au moins les pâtisseries de Hagrid étaient consistantes ! Du coin de l'oeil, il constata que Rogue en avait à peine mangé la moitié avant de reposer son morceau, écoeuré.

**23h15**

- Puisque vous vous êtes pris à votre propre piège pourquoi vous n'en profiteriez pas pour m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute pourquoi vous vouliez m'enfermer là-dedans, ce soir en particulier.

- Vous n'arrêtez donc jamais avec vos questions ?

Mais face à l'air déterminé et légèrement énervé de Harry, Rogue se résigna non sans soupirer et se départir de son ton cassant.

- Réfléchissez un peu par vous-même; nous sommes quel jour ?

- Le 24 décembre, répondit Harry sans comprendre où voulait en venir son ancien professeur.

- Mais encore ?

- C'est Noël, hasarda-t-il.

- Enfin ! on y arrive. Et on se trouve où ?

- Chez Malefoy.

- Voilà.

Harry regardait toujours le maître des Potions comme s'il lui était poussé une paire de cornes puis ses yeux et sa bouche s'arrondirent sous le choc de la compréhension:

- Il veut me tuer...et...et vous m'avez livré à lui sur un plateau, murmura-t-il.

Rogue se frappa alors rudement le front et secoua la tête, visiblement désespéré.

- Par Salazar quand cesserez-vous d'être stupide ! Pourquoi vous aurais-je livré à lui ?

- Mais parce que vous me détestez !

- Justement, j'y trouverais bien plus mon compte en m'occupant moi-même de votre cas !

Harry blêmit et eut un mouvement de recul.

- Votre débilité vient d'augmenter d'un nouveau cran, calmez-vous, je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter encore longtemps cette pitoyable escalade.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux pour se calmer. Après quelques secondes il reprit.

- Depuis qu'il s'est détourné de ses parents et des choix qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, Drago sombre dans la solitude.

- Pauvre chéri qui a abandonné sa petite vie confortable, railla Harry.

- Vous croyez que c'est simple d'accepter que des gens que vous aimez font des choses horribles et de vous opposer à eux. Vous pensez que vous seriez en meilleur état si vous aviez décidé d'envoyer promener Dumbledore et vos amis pour rejoindre Voldemort. Personnellement je ne le crois pas, à moins bien sûr que votre costume de héros ne soit pourvu d'une option d'imperméabilité.

- Pfff, répliqua intelligemment Harry.

- Drago se sent comme un paria, reprit Rogue étrangement loquace, d'un côté renié par sa famille et de l'autre rejeté par les ''gentils''. Vous ne lui avez jamais fait confiance, termina-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- C'était un fils de Mangemort !

- Comme vous le dites, un fils de Mangemort pas un Mangemort.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que son père ou Voldemort auraient pu profiter de ce côté ''Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne suis qu'un pauvre enfant maintenu sous le joug d'un père Mangemort'' et de la facilité de Dumbledore à accorder des secondes voire même des triples chances pour envoyer Drago nous espionner.

- Sauf que je me suis maintes fois porté garant pour lui...mais comme vous ne me faisiez pas confiance non plus, autant parler à un Veracrasse.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que je fais là.

- Drago veut vous parler, vous expliquer vu que vous ne lui en avez jamais laissé l'occasion pendant la guerre. Et ça fait cinq ans maintenant que tout est terminé.

- Vous auriez très bien pu vous contentez d'organiser une _tea party_, ironisa Harry.

- Est-ce que vous vous seriez déplacé ? demanda Rogue sérieusement.

- Non.

- Vous voyez.

- Me parler ? finit par dire Harry.

- Oui, et plus si affinité si j'ai bien interprété, marmonna Rogue.

- Pardon ?

- Non rien.

- S'il a tant besoin de parler il pourrait voir un psy.

- Sauf que c'est de _vous_ dont il a besoin. C'est drôle j'avais cru comprendre que vous souffriez d'un complexe du sauveur, m'aurait-on menti ? Parce que pour l'instant je ne vois qu'un petit con borné et égoïste !

- Bon et bien soit ! Parlons ! qu'on en finisse !

- Potter.

- Amène-toi, Malefoy ! Tu veux parler eh ben vas-y ! hurla Harry en regardant au hasard une des parois.

- Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Que tu me détestes ? Ça je le sais déjà et c'est réciproque !

- Potter.

- Comment voulais-tu qu'on te fasse confiance alors que tu as toujours imposé ta petite personne comme beaucoup plus digne de vivre que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Potter !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale connard égocentrique et...

- POTTER !

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver tenu en joue par Rogue. Il déglutit bruyamment encore haletant de son vif emportement.

- Dois-je vous rappeler lequel de nous deux est encore en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs, gronda Rogue. Quand nous serons sortis je vous interdis de vous adresser à Drago sur ce ton. Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il à fait pour votre camp puisque vous n'avez jamais voulu y prêter attention. Il a sauvé bien plus de vie que la plupart de vos amis.

Après de longues minutes à se jauger du regard, Severus abaissa sa baguette. Harry recula et se laissa glisser le long de la paroi la plus proche. Il était soudain las et mal à l'aise à cause de son comportement.

Il savait que Drago avait eu son rôle à jouer et il se doutait que son caractère détestable était en grande partie du à son éducation mais il était un bouc-émissaire facile.

Il replia ses jambes et les enlaça avant de poser le menton sur ses genoux, signe extérieur de sa gêne.

- J'ai entendu dire, commença-t-il sans regarder Rogue, que son amie Pansy Parkinson avait perdu une main...

Le silence signifia clairement la surprise de Rogue mais il finit par répondre d'une voix douce plutôt inhabituelle venant de lui.

- Oui, c'était peu de temps avant la Grande Bataille, pendant une attaque de Mangemorts, elle a voulu protéger quelqu'un. Elle a reçu un sort violent qu'elle a en partie esquivé, le peu qui la touché à fait éclater la moitié de sa main droite, les médicomage ont du l'amputer.

- Elle dessinait.

Ce n'était pas une question. L'étonnement de Rogue s'accrut.

- Oui, comment vous...

- Je me souviens que pendant un des confinements à Poudlard, les premiers années étaient particulièrement nerveux. Mon ami Dean Thomas était allé voir Pansy pour lui proposer de faire une sorte de trêve Serpentard-Gryffondor et ils s'étaient occupés d'un grand groupe de premiers années. Ils avaient dessinés et racontés des histoires pour les distraire.

- Je n'avais pas connaissance de cet épisode.

- Vous ne pouviez pas être partout, répondit Harry avec un sourire absent.

- Elle a réapprit.

- De quoi ?

- Pansy a réapprit à dessiner avec sa main gauche.

- Oh. Je suis content pour elle.

Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules comme s'il avait évité le pire.

- Et Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ?

- Blaise combat ses démons, Théodore est coincé dans les griffes des siens et Drago ne va pas tarder à en faire autant si vous ne l'aidez pas.

Harry soupira.

Tout ce vert lui donnait mal à la tête.

**00h05**

- Pour quelqu'un de seul, il met beaucoup de temps à rentrer.

- C'est le soir de Noël, Pansy l'a invité pour qu'il se change les idées.

Rogue ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet. Harry se résignait donc à replonger dans le silence lorsqu'un mouvement sec du côté des robes de son ancien professeur attira son attention.

Il crut avoir rêvé quand, après plusieurs minutes, rien n'avait re-bougé et Rogue était resté imperturbable. Mais au moment où il allait repartir dans ses pensées, un nouveau froissement se fit entendre plus long. Puis un bruit.

- ...oa...oa...roa...croa...croa ! croa !

- Hum, professeur, je...je crois que vos robes croassent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme inepties enco...

- Croa ! Croa !

- Ah, soupira Rogue, je vois. Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Puis il plongea une main du côté du remue ménage dans le tissu. Les quelques secondes de tâtonnement eurent pour résultat l'apparition d'un gros crapaud à la peau verte tirant sur le grisâtre posé sur les longs doigts maigres de Rogue.

- Croa !

Harry plissa les yeux, l'animal lui était familier.

- Trévor ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en mesure de vous répondre, le railla Rogue, mais oui c'est bien lui. Le professeur Longdubat a toujours la fâcheuse manie de le laisser traîner partout. J'ai faillit l'écraser au détour d'un couloir en venant vous chercher tout à l'heure. J'avais prévu de le rapporter à votre ami après...

- ...m'avoir enfermé lâchement ! intervint vivement Harry.

- Après avoir fini d'emballer le cadeau de Drago, reprit Rogue comme si son ancien élève n'avait rien dit, mais je suis ici aussi.

D'un bon souple et vif pour son grand âge, Trévor quitta la main de Rogue et atterrit près des pieds de Harry. Les yeux du batracien étaient encore plus globuleux que dans ses souvenirs.

- Croa.

Harry eut un petit sourire amusé puis le crapaud retourna près des robes de Rogue. Entamant une parade de séduction, l'animal se mit à ''chanter'' et à gonfler son jabot à un rythme régulier. Le maître des Potions leva les yeux au ciel avant de soulever un pan de tissu pour permettre à Trevor de se mettre en dessous.

- Vous comptez enseigner encore longtemps ? demanda Harry longtemps après avoir arrêté de pouffer à cause du crapaud.

- Est-ce une façon de me dire que je pollue le paysage de Poudlard, Potter ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, c'était une façon maladroite de m'étonner et même d'admirer votre volonté.

- Je suis loin de m'enchanter de la retraite et vous devriez savoir que mon unique plaisir dans la vie est de pourrir l'existence des collégiens.

Harry eut un sourire, est-ce que Severus Rogue venait de faire de l'humour ?

- Et puis je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de Gryffondor dans les nouvelles recrues en ce moment, reprit le maître des Potions. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un _courageux_ rouge et or prenne ma place...urk.

- Vous préféreriez que se soit Drago qui vous succède, dit Harry sans relever la pique à propos de son ancienne maison.

De nouveau Rogue parut surprit.

- Je n'attendais pas autant de perspicacité de votre part, finit-il par dire en guise d'explication.

- C'est mon côté Serpentard manqué, certainement.

Harry cru voir ce qui ressemblait à l'esquisse d'un micro sourire au coin des lèvres de son ancien professeur.

- Il est doué, reprit-il, mais il n'en a - malheureusement - pas encore conscience.

- Aidez-le.

- Il doit comprendre certaines choses par lui-même, et pour ça c'est de vous dont il a besoin pas de moi.

- Ah oui, la fameuse conversation..., soupira Harry.

- Calmez-vous, Potter, vous risquez d'éclater d'enthousiasme, le railla le maître des Potions. Mais j'oubliais que vous êtes plus du genre «action» que «diplomatie».

Touché. Sur ce point Rogue n'avait pas tort, mais Harry aurait préféré papouiller Touffu, le chien à trois têtes de Hagrid, plutôt que de l'avouer, il encaissa donc sans rien répliquer.

- Pas étonnant que votre idylle avec la fille Weasley n'ait pas tenu la route, ajouta Rogue.

Coulé. Harry aurait du se douter que leur conversation à peu près cordiale ne pouvait durer bien longtemps. Mais contrairement à ce que le maître des Potions pensait, Harry ne sortit pas de ses gonds, au contraire il sembla s'affaisser.

- En un sens vous avez raison, j'ai vraiment fais un beau gâchis avec Ginny, dit-il après plusieurs minutes. Je n'aurais jamais du lui faire croire qu'on pouvait construire quelque chose tous les deux.

Rogue changea imperceptiblement de position signe de son malaise mais aussi - à son grand damne - de sa curiosité.

- Je ne l'aimais pas, enfin pas comme elle le souhaitait. Mais c'était facile, la soeur de mon meilleure ami, elle était là ''à porté de main'' à un moment où j'avais besoin de soutien. Quitte à me répéter, vous aviez aussi raison sur le fait que je sois un connard.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir prononcé ce _terme_, mais en substance c'est à peu près ce que voulais dire mes propos en effet. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer vous ne l'êtes pas en permanence.

Cette fois Harry lança un regard noir à son ancien professeur qui s'octroya un ricanement, il avait le don de casser l'ambiance avec son foutu côté je-reste-égal-à-moi-même-en-toutes-circonstances.

Sur ces mots une longue heure s'écoula encore dans le silence seulement interrompu par Trévor qui s'agita sous les robes de Rogue pour mieux se calfeutrer.

Harry finit par se mettre à rire nerveusement :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, grogna Rogue.

- Oh rien, je me disais juste que vous teniez votre vengeance par rapport à mon père et à Sirius pour toutes ces fois où ils vous _ont mis en boîte_.

- C'est très fin, Pott...

Mais Rogue ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y...,

- Chut ! l'interrompit le professeur de Potions.

Il s'était redressé, il tendait l'oreille. Harry en fit autant mais n'entendit rien. Rogue, malgré l'âge, devait avoir une ouïe fine grâce à ses années d'espionnage.

Mais bientôt le brun perçut un bruit régulier qui se rapprochait : des pas.

- Encore une fois je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, dit une voix féminine étouffée.

- Il a été joyeux grâce à toi, répondit une autre voix que Harry identifia assez vite comme celle de Drago. Merci beaucoup.

Il y eut des bruits d'étoffes puis la voix féminine s'éleva de nouveau:

- Il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. A bientôt, Drago.

- A bientôt.

Des pas qui s'éloignent, un bruit sourd, des pas qui se rapprochent, un soupir, tintement de vaisselle, de l'eau qui coule, des pas, un bruit de papier déchiré, un petit rire, puis l'enfer.

La pièce où Harry et Rogue étaient enfermés se mit à bouger comme soulevée et ballottée par une force extérieure. Rogue qui s'était levé chuta en arrière. Son ancien élève rampa jusqu'à lui.

- Ça va aller, professeur ?

- Oui, oui, grogna Rogue en se dépêtrant de ses robes, j'espère juste ne pas avoir écrasé Trévor, le jus de crapaud est une vraie plaie à nettoyer sur les vêtements.

Au moins Rogue n'avait pas perdu son humeur de chien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry en essayant de contenir son affolement.

- L'heure de la sortie est proche, répondit simplement le maître des Potions.

**.o0O0o.**

Drago eut un petit sourire. Comme d'habitude Pansy avait pensé à lui. Malgré ses propres problèmes, son travail, sa famille, elle s'occupait toujours de lui. Il avait passé une soirée très agréable mais après toutes ces heures de repas, de discussion,..., il n'était pas mécontent de se retrouver seul chez lui.

Il se prépara une infusion avant de s'approcher du sapin. Il y avait deux paquets - Pansy lui avait déjà offert son cadeau plus tôt. Le premier venait de Blaise et de Théo, il s'agissait d'une statuette de centaure en bronze visiblement ancienne. Blaise et sa nouvelle obsession pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un cheval ! Drago rit doucement avant de ramasser la deuxième boîte. Un présent de Severus. C'était rare. En revanche la couleur vert foncé du papier ne l'étonna guère. Il défit le ruban mais à peine eut-il entr'ouvert le paquet qu'un épais nuage de fumée blanche s'en échappa et il sentit la boîte se dématérialiser dans ses mains. Il commençait d'avoir peur quand un _crac !_ sonore le fit sursauter.

Des toussotements étrangers lui signifiant qu'il n'était plus seul finir de le paniquer.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il baguette en main, l'autre bras occupé à disperser la fumée.

Cette dernière s'évapora toute seule quelques secondes pus tard et les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent.

- Professeu...?

- Joyeux Noël, l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton tout sauf enjoué avant de se détourner dans un mouvement de robes.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans aucune explication quand à la présence de Potter en face de lui.

**oooooooo FIN oooooooo**

Encore une fin qui laisse sur sa faim d'après ma bêta qui m'a demandé un épilogue, oui mais le but c'était un huis-clos, à la fin Harry et Drago ne sont pas enfermés donc c'est pas possible de continuer ! XD  
>Sans rire, encore une fois je tenais à développer le "truc" qui fait que Harry et Drago vont se trouver en présence l'un de l'autre et surtout vont devoir se parler. Après qu'ils papotent devant un thé, qu'ils se mettent sur le nez au bout de cinq minutes ou qu'ils se sautent passionnément dessus au bout de deux, c'est leur problème pas le mien ! ^^<p>

Voili, voilou. Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et des bisous.

P.S.: Un grand merci à **Dupond Dupont** pour sa review, merci à **angiecali** (même si visiblement il ou elle a été déçu(e)) et enfin désolée **guze** de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps et ta bonne orthographe.


End file.
